Jump Through Time
by IrelandsClover
Summary: Warning OC. Sam hated history. But what will she do when she jumps though time? GilxOC
1. Chapter 1

"You will be needing this one day." the child looked up at the elderly woman, the five year old was sitting on her lap. The little girl didn't really understand what she was trying to say but the woman's amber eyes told the story. She put the ring on the girl's finger, having it fall onto the floor because it was too big for the small hand. The elderly woman frowned slightly and moved the girl to sit next to her. She very slowly got up and got a silver chain from one of the draws. The woman slipped it around the girl's neck with a smile. She didn't understand back then but as the girl looked back at her memory she could've told that it was a sad smile.

Her chubby hands fiddled with the ring, looking at it indentations of the old family crest that surrounded a blue sapphire stone. The girl smiled as it shined brightly when the light hit it.

The woman on the other hand, took a small step to kiss the head of the small child. She knew it was her time to go. And she did, fading into nothing leaving her mistakes into the hands of her granddaughter.

That evening the police surrounded the house. One came out carrying a five year old girl in his arms. No one really knew what happened to the grandmother. Some do say that such an elderly woman just passed away others say that the woman could not take care of a little girl and abandoned her. When the girl would tell them that she didn't just leave her, she disappeared and would eventually come back, they would just sadly smile and nod their head. some of them would try to tell the girl the truth, but she refused to believe their lies.

"Sam do you know the answer?" Sam looked up cursing sighly as she shook her head.

" "Ask again?" She said hoping the teacher would not give her much crap for not paying attention again.

"The prussian King that abolished torcher." Shoot what was the name of the king. Wait prussia? or did she say Russia. No, Prussia did not exist! She must have said Russia. Russian king Russian king... Who would be the king!

"Uh, Ivan?" The class laughed. Shit, now she was in for it. The teacher sighed and shook her head.

"No, that is a Russian Tsar, Sam. Plus, Ivan, Ivan the terrible, would be one that approved torcher and even liked it. He after all, did throw cats and dogs off of the towers when he was young.I was looking for a king of Prussia, Frederick the Great."

Sam laid her head on the desk. History was her worst class. Now if you ask a math question then she would be able to do it no problem, but not if you ask something like "Who founded America, or shit like that. She would have absolutely no idea!

She fiddled with the ring that was around her neck. She didn't really feel comfortable with it on her finger even if it did fit. She put the necklace under her shirt. She reached back and took her long red hair and put it into a ponytail at the top of her head. The beg then rang signaling the end of the class period. YES FREEDOM! she grabbed her backpack and flung it on her shoulder desperately wanting to leave the class. Getting ready to run out of the room she got called back into the horrific place.

She sighed and walked past the doorway of freedom to the teacher's desk. The old woman took off her glasses and frowned slightly. "Now sam, I know that you are a smart student, you do have A's in every subject besides history. I don't think you care about this class, but I-"

"Wait, you can look at students grades from other classes?"

""Not really but-"

"That means you did it illegally!"

"No Sam! I am allowed." She sighed pinching the bridge of her witch like nose. "Sam, you are a very smart student, but you don't do very well in this class, I am just wondering what the true problem is." Sam didn't say anything but instead just shrugged. "Well I think that it will be in your best interest that you would get a tutor."

What. Sam doesn't fit well with tutors, she is the teacher not the one being teached. Did that even make sense? She didn't care. But she could use one. But tutors are for stupid kids! She had a mental fight in her head, but the teacher took it as a yes because she stood up and greeted the boy who came in. The boy wore black baggy jeans and a red hoodie. He was very muscular, and his blue eyes contrasted his dark brown hair.

He greeted the teacher with a grin, "Hi Mrs. M!"

The teacher smiled, "Hi Brandon, Sam this is Brandon. He is in my AP world history class and had the highest grade! He can help you if you wish to be helped." Sam looked at the sad soul of the boy that was going to help her. Like she wanted to be helped in the first place. But knowing her teacher, she was in for this if she liked it or not.

Sighing Sam replied, "Yo, when do we do this?" The teacher looked at her warningly, but sam brushed it off. The boy laughed awkwardly.

"Your free this period aren't you?" He asked with a bored expression on his face.

"Well not really, it's my lunch and-"

"Perfect." He turned to the teacher. " Mrs. M. can we use your classroom during this period every day?" The teacher nodded her head and smiled, making Sam red with anger. Why her lunch. Now she would have to spend two full hours learning this hateful subject and not just one. And even worse...she would have to pay attention.

After the teacher left the room, Brandon sat down at one of the tables in the back of the room, looking at her. Sam refused to move until he patted the seat next to him in annoyance. She sat down in the uncomfortable seat with a grunt.

Brandon took out a book and started to flip through the pages. "So what are you learning right now?"  
Sam drew a blank. "Uh, well today she asked something about Russia. Oh wait was it Prussia. You know Freddie the Great? or somthing like that."

Brandon stopped looking through the book and looked at her, "Seriously?"

"What?" Sam asked in a 'duh' tone.

"You don't even know what you are learning now? Then how am I going to help you!"

"I don't know. You are the tutor, you tell me." She smirked at him, fiddling with her necklace holding the ring.

Brandon started to flip through the book again with an irritated sigh. He looked up, "So I think you are learning chapter 15. This is one of my favorite chapters. You are learning about the dissolved nation of Prussia. Now this empire was dissolved officially in 1942 because of the second world war, but it had one of the best mercenaries, you do know what a mercenary is right?"

"Yeah, I'm not the dullest colour in the rainbow! They are soldiers hired by other countries to fight in wars." She looked away, playing with her necklace even more.

"Good, at least you know something." He looked at her frowning.  
"What?" She looked down to where he was staring. She frowned, "Ew, pervert."  
Brandon blinked twice, "Where did you get that?"  
Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing, who would have thought that a guy would really ask that! "They are called boobs, if you were a girl you would have them too."  
"Not those, dummkopf. That ring."  
"What did you just call me?"  
Brandon ignored that question, but held steady on his. "Where did you get it."  
Sam shook her head and shrugged, "My grandma gave it to me, why?"  
"May I see it?"

Sam was getting really annoyed by this point but took it off for it for him anyways. Brandon looked at the intense craving of the stone. He knew this style by heart. He looked at his own ring on his ring finger. The carving. His is a little different. His had a lion with crown around his next to the stone you can see where the imprint of the knights dagger is It was the sign of the ring though, it was different. It was covered in vines and on the side there was a sun, it was beautiful. Nothing like Brandon has ever seen before. Sam's was silver and blue, while his was red and gold. She might not know anything about this. It isn't on her finger, so she probably didn't figure it out yet. He looked up seeing her annoyed.

"May I have it back." It was more of a state ment then a question, she wanted it back around her neck. She feels weirdly lost without it. Brandon gave it back right away.

"Sam." She looked up after putting it around her neck. "Put it on your finger."

"Why?"

"Just do it, Sam. Left hand, ring finger." She grunted taking off the chain again, and put the ring on her finger. She looked at him as if she was saying, 'yeah now what?.' He looked at the finger, and most likely it was going to work. "Think about what I just did like 30 minutes ago."

"Yeah? Like what? You did say a lot of things, most of them I don't remember."

"Think back to meeting me, where Mrs. M was here." Grunting she did as she was told.

"Well I think that it will be in your best interest that you would get a tutor." Sam looked around confused. What? Did I just do this like a half an hour ago? What is going on. Mrs. M got up to meet Brandon.

He greeted the teacher with a grin, "Hi Mrs. M!"

The teacher smiled, "Hi Brandon, Sam this is Brandon. He is in my AP world history class and had the highest grade! He can help you if you wish to be helped."

Sam looked at him, her mouth wide open. "What happened?!" He smirked. "I went through this before."

Mrs. M looked at her confused, "Well I'll be going now. Have fun you two." She walked out faster than Sam ever seen her walk in her life.

"What did you do!" Sam got dangerously close to him. "What happened?"

Brandon tilted his head, "Now whatever do you mean? I am here to help you study right? Mrs. M told me that you were learning chapter 15, right? So let's get started." Brandon sat down at the table they were at before. Sam looked at him with hard eyes.  
"I know that you know. Tell me now." She knew that something happened. She knew that he was behind it.

Brandon shook his head, smiling. "Now you know how to work it huh?" He smiled and patted the seat next to him. "Come, Sit." Sam sat down, crossing her arms and waited for an explanation. He sighed and and closed his eyes, Sam started to tap the table impatiently. "Stop that! This story is a hard one to tell, and even a tougher one to believe. The ring, the stone is where the power comes from. The crest tells what kind you are. I had never seen one like your before. Sam, do you see how mine has a knife on it? The dagger represents 'a protector.' Yours I had never seen though. But we walk through time. Time travelers that some would call it."

Sam was quiet for a second. "Brandon. I just met you, and I know that something weird went on, but this is insane. I'm sorry." She picked up her things and walked out of the classroom. But Brandon knew that she will come back. The feeling of the power, and the itch of the jump of time is too hard to ignore. She will be back before he knew, but for now he needs to find that crest and what it means.

So please give me some feedback, Yes. No? Should I continue? PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT!

Any suggestions? :P

Translations: dummkopf: Stupid (german)

History: Ivan the terrible was named "the terrible" because when he was younger he did throw animals out of a tower. He had his first rival executed at age thirteen. They believed that in his skull there was a point that poked his brain and made him insane.

**Frederick the great was named Frederick III, he was influenced by the enlightenment period and abolished torcher, let his people have limited religious tolerance, and limited free press.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Again." Brandon smirked as he got an annoyed sigh from Sam. Right now she would rather study history then what she was doing, sound ridiculous right?

She wiped some beads of sweat from her forehead and started to concentrate to the morning. She squeezed Brandon's hand hard, making him wince. She smiled losing her focus. They only went back 3 periods of the school day.

Brandon and Sam stared wide eyed at the class, who were very rudely staring right back at of the kids were whispering, just loud enough that Sam could hear them.

"Did you just see that?"

"They just appeared!"

"They are holding hands, are they together?"

Sam blushed a deep red. Brandon pulled her out of the class and then back to the correct time-period.

He stared at her, "What?" He hit her over the head, causing her to grab it and sink to her knees in pain. "What was that for!"

"You idiot! You almost gave us away!" Brandon hissed through his teeth. "When your going to take us back in time you have to think of the place you want to go! If I told you once, I told you a thousand times!"

Sam stood back and crossed her arms. "So you poofed us back! You know its harder than it looks! I am only a beginner! Lets see you do it!"

Brandon raised an eyebrow. "Please and time." Sam smirked and put her fist to her cheek in deep thought. Brandon tapped his fingers on the table, "Will you hurry up?"

"Ugh! Fine! Sheesh, impatient much? How about Plymouth Colony, during the Salem witch trials?" He stared at her like she grew three heads but grabbed her hand anyways. A moment later they were in the middle of the tiny village. She let go of Brandon's hand and looked around in awe. Turning to Brandon to thank him, she cracked up.

Brandon's T-shirt and jeans got turned into a long button up shirt and pants that were rolled up covered up at the end with long socks and black buckle shoes. He seriously looked ridiculous! She rolled over laughing. "You look hilarious!"

He cracked a smiled, "You don't look too bad, yourself." She looked down and shrieked.

"I'm in a dress!" She had on a dress with a tight corset of some type under it. She also had a bonnet on.

He smiled and looked around, 'It might be Sunday. They are mostly likely in church, so we have to be quiet." Sam nodded her head and grabbed his elbow pulling him along.

"Lets look around!" She skipped ahead of him, looked to the houses and yards. Brandon chuckled and walked after her. The church looked full and jam-packed, but no noise really came of it. A second later the bell rang, causing both of them to jump. They both looked at each other as the doors of the church opened and people started to exit it.

They stopped and stared at the newcomers. Sam backed up to where Brandon was. A male puritan stepped forward, "Tis is the Sabbath. Why art thou in church, like the rest?"

"We forgot, didn't we Brandon?" He pinched her side as to say, 'shut up.' She didn't get the idea, "Ow! What the Fuck, Brandon!"

Everyone gasped, causing Sam to shrink back behind Brandon. "Oops." He turned around, glaring at her.

The male pestered them again. "Why do you have the tongue of the devil, woman."

Same stood on her tippy toes, "You might want to take this one, bud." She whispered in Brandon's ear. Brandon, on the other hand, was trying to come up with a story. He wasn't prepared to meet anyone.

A girl around twelve years old, pushed through the crowd. She looked at Sam and screamed, falling over.

The man bent over to her, "What is it Becky?"

The girl pointed just above sam."No! She is a witch! I see her! She is a bird! Oh how ugly this bird is! Its missing feathers!"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Sam looked up, there was nothing above her.

"NO! Stay where you are! Please don't come down!" The girl started to back away, still staring above her.

"There is no bird! Crazy girl!" Sam grew red with anger.

"There is no bird! Crazy girl!" The girl repeated.

Sam smiled. "See? She even said so!"

"See? She even said so!" The girl repeated again.

"What? Why are you repeating me?" Sam grew worry.

"What? Why are you repeating me?" The girl screamed out. The other puritans looked around and whispered.

"That is the sign of the devil! She is a witch!"

"Oh For God's sake! How can I be dealing with the devil when I don't even believe in God!" Brandon stared at her. "Mad move?" He nodded his head.

"Extremely bad."

The puritans looked around quite confused until the girl started to scream, "She admitted it! She doesn't believe in the Father! NO, THE BIRD! Its coming for me!"

The men of the church started to step forward, one pulled out his gun. She already confessed, should would have to die anyway.

"Run. RUN!" Sam screamed and pulled Brandon with her. They ran through the town and into one of the houses. "Take us back! Please!"

Brandon grabbed her hand and a moment after the men broke in the log house, they were back at the school with their regular clothes.

Sam opened her eyes and looked around, sighing loudly. Brandon looked at her, "Now that was dangerous! Next time, let's go somewhere safer! And let me do all the talking! You are a girl!

They really had no rights back then! You have to stop being so stupid when it comes-

He got cut off by Sam hugging him. She didn't want for him to keep telling her she was stupid. "Thanks. Sorry for..Sorry for everything." She dug her face into his shoulder.  
Brandon sighed and hugged her back. "You are very welcome. We can be done for today. After that scare, I don't think you would wait to do anymore. Same time, after school tomorrow." He let her go and left the room.

She sighed and grabbed her bag. Checking her watch to see it was 3:15 - only 15 minutes after school has let out- she rushed home. She needed to cook dinner before her foster parents get home. She had to hurry.****

~~~~~~~

So yes, no? Please heart, review and comment!

History: Salem Massachusetts was a puritan settlement from England. They made a pact that they were still apart of England and still under the crown but they moved to America because they wanted less religious tolerance. During the witch trials the teenage girls would scream enemies names saying they saw them with the devil.  
If the 'traitor' would confess to the sin then they wouldn't be killed but if they didn't then they would be hung.

Some ways they would be found guilty of witchcraft:

Repeating  
Finding things in the accused one house, Like poppets (voodoo dolls)  
Actually seeing them with the 'devils book'  
Having their witch hurt them (for example the bird becky was seeing above Sam.)  
And Shaving all the hair off the accused body (including pubic hair) in search of the devils sign.


End file.
